Mr. Game
'Mr. Game & Watch '''is an unlockable playable character in Ultra Smash Bros. IV and he makes his fourth appearance in this series since ''Melee. He was confirmed as an exception at the Famicom Smash Week were old, retro characters join in this game from the Nintendo Entertainment System, alongside with the Ice Climbers, R.O.B., Duck Hunt, Little Mac, Dr. Mario and the newcomers, Excitebike Rider and Black Mage. Since that Mr. Game & Watch isn't a Famicom character, he made an exception to join in this game. In his own titular series, Game & Watch, Mr. Game & Watch is an old-retro modernized character that makes his appearances in the 80s and 70s as a arcade handheld. He has many games such as Ball, Octopus, Chef, Judge, ''etc. Basically, which his entire moveset is inspired from his old games. His design also reflects his personality as flat character in this game. Mr. Game & Watch remains his sound effects from his old games that make computer chip sounds since ''Brawl ''and ''Smash 4, ''with an exception to have his recycled hurt sound effects from ''Melee ''when launched high. Mr. Game & Watch ranks the 76th place of the 103rd in the tier list, putting him at the mid tier classment (C+) behind Duck Hunt and after Wii Fit Trainer. And so on, Mr. Game & Watch maintains his place as a mid-tier character since ''Smash 4 ''and ''Brawl. He has a great neutral game as on the ground or as in the air and he has plenty of variety against opponents. He has plenty of combo potential since his moveset is combo based. He has a good aerial mobility, speed, power and fall speed. He has good approaches and great throws for a combo thanks to his tilts and aerials. His neutral special, Chef, is a good defensive way to keep opponents away or gimp them off-stage. His side special, Judge, is a great KO finisher, especially when he gets a nine for a devastating attack, or eventually a six at higher percents. His back-air is also good for approaches not only due to the amount of damage that he does but due to his large hitbox too. His down special, Oil Panic, is great tool to charge his bucket full with some projectiles from projectile based opponents, and then, when full, used for lethal damage. His up special, Fire, is a good tool to recover high. It's unpredictable and it's very useful to escape at certain difficult situations. However, Mr. Game & Watch has still some flaws. His weight is one of the second lightest in this game (even with Paper Mario), resulting early deaths. His smash attacks (except his up-smash) are not devastating at higher percents when sourspotted. Down-air is a predictable tool that causes opponents dodge it with ease. Overall in his matchups, Mr. Game & Watch is a character that must be pretty skillful to play with due to his extreme lightness, especially manoeuvering his DI at higher percentage and his defense. But he makes a decent representation at the tournaments, mostly at the major ones. Category:Game & Watch (series) Category:Game & Watch Characters Category:Mr. Game & Watch Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters